Disney Elena of Avalor (2016)
Disney Elena of Avalor is an animated series created by Craig Gerber, that premiered in July 22, 2016 on Disney Channel. The series serves as a spin-off to Disney Junior's Sofia the First. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena 'Secondary Cast' *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi *Joe Nunez as Armando *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Julia Vera as Luisa 'Minor Cast' *Aasif Mandvi as King Raja (ep8) *Alejandra Gollas as Blanca (ep12) *Alex Hernandez as Manuel (ep26) *Alma Martinez as Lady Yolanda *Ana Ortiz as Rafa *Andrea Navedo as Queen Lucia (ep25) *Anthony Avila as Young Esteban (ep4) *Anthony Mendez as Juan Ramón *Artt Butler as Roberto *Arturo Del Puerto as Rico *Bob Joles as Lord Elrod (ep15) *Carla Tassara as Professor Ochoa *Cerys Upstone as Avaloran Girl (ep12) *Cheech Marin as Quita Moz *Chris Parnell as Migs *Chrissie Fit as Valentina (ep26) *Cloris Leachman as Hool (ep35) *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Danielle Brooks as Charica (ep38) *Danny Trejo as Antonio Agama (ep21) *David DeSantos as El Guapo (ep27) *Dee Bradley Baker as Duende (ep7), Gecko (ep21) *Desmond Gerber as Baby Esteban (ep4), Mingo *Diane Guerrero as Vestia *Echo Kellum as King Joaquin *Eden Espinosa as Orizaba (ep10) *Eduardo Garcia as Salvador (ep20) *Emil-Bastien Bouffard as Damien (ep27), Damon, Lucas (ep20), Young Julio (ep9) *Fred Tatasciore as Water Spirit (ep20) *Gabriel Oliva as Fernando *Gaby Moreno as Marlena *Genesis Rodriguez as Amaláy (ep25) *George Takei as King Toshi (ep2) *Gia Lopez as Estrella *Grant George as Troyo *Grey Griffin as Damon's Mother (ep3), Dr. Mendoza, Gabriela (ep20) *Hector Elizondo as Fiero *Horatio Sanz as Santos (ep37) *Ivonne Coll as Dona Añgelica (ep9) *Jaime Camil as Julio *James Sie as Shoji *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Jason LaShea as Yacalli (ep6) *Jeff Bennett as Felipe (ep16), King Lars (ep8) *Jenna Lea Rosen as Ciela (ep13) *Jess Harnell as King Hector (ep8), King Zephyr *Joe Camareno as Captain Sandoval (ep27) *Josh Keaton as Miguel (ep30) *Julie Nathanson as Scarlett Turner (ep16) *Justina Machado as Carmen *Kari Wahlgren as Bijoux (ep22) *Katie Von Till as Maya (ep34) *Keith Ferguson as Sir Cassius (ep15), Zuzo *Khary Payton as Captain Chiloya (ep22) *Kimaya Thais as Young Carmen (ep9) *Kimiko Glenn as Tomiko (ep36) *Kitana Turnbull as Olivia (ep20) *Kyle Arem as Quique *Lincoln Melcher as Avión (ep13) *Lou Diamond Phillips as Victor *Lucas Grabeel as Jiku *Mario Lopez as Cruz *Marsai Martin as Caterina (ep12) *Max Mittelman as Bobo (ep19) *Maximus Riegel as Zoom *Mckenna Grace as Bella *Mick Wingert as Alex (ep20), Bruce Butterfrog (ep34), Carlos, Lomo (ep34), Martín (ep37) *Mikey Kelley as Higgins *Montse Hernandez as Cristina *Myrna Velasco as Carla *Nestor Carbonell as King Raul (ep25) *Odette Annable as Señorita Marisol *Raffael Ponce-Valencia as Javier (ep36) *Rene Mujica as Pablo Agama (ep24), Señor Estrada (ep9) *Rich Sommer as Daniel Turner *Richard Kind as Cacahuate (ep19) *Robert Pine as Octavio *Rosie Perez as Dulce *Ruth Livier as Countess Dolores (ep18) *Sam Riegel as Referee *Tituss Burgess as Charoca *Tony Plana as Qapa (ep35) *Trevor Devall as Nathaniel (ep24) *Tyler Posey as Prince Alonso *Vanessa Richardson as Rosario (ep37) *Vargus Mason as Zuni (ep34) *Victor Turpin as Captain Rivas (ep6) *Whoopi Goldberg as Lama (ep35) *Wilber Zaldivar as Nico (ep13) *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Zoe Hendrix as Amara 'Additional Voices' *Aimee Carrero - Hornet (ep15) *Alma Martinez *Antonietta Collins *Artt Butler *Bob Joles *Carlos Alazraqui - Servant (ep14), Additional Voices *Christian Lanz - Royal Guard (ep5), Additional Voices *Dan Harris *Dee Bradley Baker *Eden Espinosa *Gabriel Oliva *Grant George - Pirate (ep22) *Grey Griffin - Squirrel Spirit (ep19), Additional Voices *Horatio Sanz *Jason LaShea *Jeff Bennett - Crewman (ep16) *Jess Harnell - Jaquin#3 (ep13) *Jillian Rose Reed *Joseph Haro *Josh Keaton *Keith Ferguson *Max Mittelman *Mick Wingert *Mikey Kelley *Montse Hernandez *Rene Mujica *Robert Pine *Ruth Livier *Sam Riegel *Vanessa Richardson *Victor Turpin 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Carlos Alazraqui - Jaquin#2 (ep13) *Grant George - Jaquin#1 (ep13) *Sam Riegel - Townsperson (ep20) Category:Cartoons Category:2016 Cartoons